Messie Suicidaire
by Kujaff
Summary: baah c'est un tit POV


auteur : Kujaff 

genre : déprime post-lecture de fic Dagga/kuja , Freyja/Kuja et autres horreurs du même registre...

base : FF9

chapitre unique.

****

**_Messie suicidaire._**

****

****

Alors il n'y a plus rien.

Rien, si ce n'est l'enchevêtrement de ces racines , il ne semble vraiment ne plus rien rester.

Désolant n'est-ce pas? Oh oui cela l'est...

Juste le branchage de l'arbre qui se disait de l'équilibre entre deux mondes. 

Mais plus rien ne subsiste au final.

Pas même lui , ange de mort .

Un ange égoïste qui s'offrit sa propre faux en guise de récompense à son droit d'existence.

Garland avait créer un ange par trop parfait.

L'argenté de ses cheveux , l'androgynie de son corps , la beauté d'un autre univers , en effet...

Il se devait d'être le messager . 

Le messie.

**_Kuja...Je ne peux pas dire que ce que tu as fait été bien...*_**

Celui qu sauverait Héra de la destruction. 

Mais avant d'être ange de résurrection , il devait être ange de mort.

Il était celui qui effectuerait la pesée des âmes , il serait La Mort.

A l'image de l'Ifa , il serait l'arbre qui équilibrerait le flot des âmes entre les deux mondes et comme le végétal , il devrait sombrer lui aussi dans la folie. 

**_Mais...Tu nous a au moins appris a espérer..._**

De continents en continents, semer haine et destruction , telle était la destinée du "messie" de Hera.

Alors l'ange se couvrit d'un pourpre malsain , descendit aux abysses du mal , y puiser la force de continuer à répandre la douce couleur pourpre , essayant de se convaincre de sa beauté , tombant dans le dédale de ses sombres pensées...

Il fallut tomber dans la folie et la laisser gagner son esprit , pour survivre et perpétuer son oeuvre de destruction. 

La folie comme seul remède à ses maux.

Pauvre enfant.

Les guerres se succédèrent , apportant ses vagues carmine à chaque fois , abreuvant l'Ifa d'âmes belliqueuses alors que Kuja gardait toujours en lui-même le désespoir que lui apportait chaque marrée.

**_Et même si nous avons été crées pour de mauvaises raisons , nous sommes passés outre et avons défié le destin...._**

Il n'était pas ignorant de l'existence du bonheur bien entendu . Mais il fermait les yeux sur cela .

Savoir en être privé le mettait à la torture si bien que la vengeance, se trouva être son seul échappatoire.

Puis , vînt le jour où il poussa la vengeance plus loin.

Son esprit était déjà imbibé de sa logique sanglante lorsqu'il créa ces menus pantins-produit de brume. 

Et baignant dans le sang comme on se complaît dans de l'eau , il découvrit enfin que ses marionnettes n'étaient rien d'autre que le reflet érodé de sa petite personne , répugnante...

Écoeurante ... 

Repoussante...

Les petites poupées se mouvaient sous ses yeux.

Exutoire à son désespoir , il les méprisa , laissant libre cours à son dégoût de lui-même; et manipulé devint manipulateur . 

**_Nous n'avons pas voulu oublier._**

Mais pourtant ces vils créatures restaient sa propre image , lui remémorant son interminable malédiction , celle d'un pantin qui quoiqu'il fasse ne puisse se libérer de ses fils.

Les mages noirs étaient maintenant vivants mais ils étaient dépourvus d'âme...De simples réceptacles vide d'âme...

Destinés à tous lui obéir jusqu'à ce qu'une âme errante se décide à prendre place à l'intérieur. Les âmes errantes sont si rares...

Qui était-il? Quelle âme errante était venu l'habiter , lui? Garland avait copié l'âme d'un ancien habitant d'Hera, une de celles qu'il conservait jusqu'à la renaissance de sa chère planète qui permettrait de tous les faire renaître

Héra , le bleu , le bleu aveuglant , la pureté , si loin...

Oui , c'était de là qu'il venait, de ce paradis si lointain et tant désiré. Il fallait remplir "la mission" avant d'avoir le droit d'y retourner. Mais cela ne serait possible que si Garland l'y autorisait.

**_Est-ce surprenant ?_**

Jaugeant le pouvoir qu'il avait aquérit et considérant son reflet dans les centaines de miroirs issus de la brume , il se décida à ne plus laisser ce vieux bouc diriger sa vie mais de la prendre en main .

Cela ne lui faisait pas peur , il était déjà si fort , le pouvoir n'est qu'à une marche de là , il réussirait c'est certain.

Le regard brillant d'une équation d'anticipation mal résolue , il se décida à défier son destin et aller au-delà même.

Le déchu voulu devenir un Dieu.

L'invincible , le vaisseau inaccessible  serait la première chose qu'il prendrait , puis ensuite ce sera la vie de Garland .

Il ne se laisserait plus diriger.

Car il était unique.

Il n'était pas une copie. 

Ni une création.

Pas un jouet non plus...

Surtout pas un jouet...

Il était _différent._

En conséquence , il se décida à adopter un style particulièrement provoquant exprimant sa différence par son corps , mais aussi par ses paroles qui relevaient d'un langage théâtral à l'Image pour le moins ironique de l'acteur que Garland avait voulu qu'il soit.

**_Nous voulons croire..._**

Le monde serait son théâtre et il serait au centre , jouant sa propre pièce , devant les yeux de tous.

L'invincible fut pris.

Garland fut tué.

Mais malgré cela , il en résultat que le jouet n'en avait que mieux rempli sa mission et la pièce maintenant achevée , l'acteur n'avait plus aucune raison de survivre , son contrat arrivait à son terme.

Le jouet n'avait plus de raison d'exister.

Alors il devait disparaître et s'effacer?

Le messie s'avérait n'être qu'un jouet alors?

Refus.

**_Nous sommes sûrs d'une chose..._**

Il fallait exister , il n'avait pas fini , il voulait exister

Du désir de vivre naquit la peur , une peur si immense qu'elle mit le monde sur la sellette .

Alors il n'était...

Ni un Dieu.

Ni un Déchu.

Il était une simple épée de Damoclès  qu'un jeune génome blond avait détruit.

Qu'il était pitoyable ainsi brisé...

Brisé par son successeur , cet imbécile que Garland avait soi-disant fait meilleur que lui. 

Et le guerrier blond était venu jusque sur son lit de mort , le narguant une dernière fois et risquant sa vie pour cela.

Idiot.

Un idiot qui lui avait appris par son courage, ce que l'on nommait "vivre"

Il ressemblait tant au petit Vivi , aux mages noirs.

**_Nous sommes surs d'une chose..._**

A la différence qu'eux étaient ..."humains". 

Peut-être aurait-il pu l'être aussi .

Peut-être.

Regrets.

Il venait de comprendre le mot "vivre" , à l'heure de sa mort.

Pitoyable.

Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait raté son humanité .

Tellement pitoyable.

Sa petite introspection n'avait duré que quelques minutes.

Il se rendit soudain compte que ses joues s'étaient mouillées.

Des larmes?

**_Nous faisons partis de ce monde..._**

Mais quel imbécile faisait-il...

S'il avait eût assez de force , il aurait pu les essuyer d'un geste rageur et agacé , tuant sa faiblesse d'un revers de main.

Il est un génome , non pas un vulgaire humain , un de ces humains qui continuerait de vivre sans lui. 

Lui qui pourtant était si remarquable , si puissant , lui qui a eût le monde entre ses mains. 

Même cela n'a pas suffit à leurs yeux aveugles. 

A moins que ce ne fut lui qui n'arrivait plus à voir le monde .

Ses larmes continuèrent de couler.

Il ne tuerais pas sa faiblesse.

Humain ...

                 ...

                        ... peut-être.**__**

****

****

****

                                                      ~~~~~~~~~**__**

**_                                                            FIN         _**

****

* les mots en gras sont les paroles que Mikoto prononce à la fin du jeu.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
